


A Vessel's Trial

by NoxyHart



Series: The Vessel's Saga [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Vessel's Saga Pt 3Dean and Cas have mated. Sam is hell bent on finding Gabriel. Gabriel is intent on running from Sam, claiming it's for his own safety. With a moment of peace at hand Gabriel reveals both his plan for Dean and Cas and why he's running. The only question now is can the archangel help them stay one step ahead of the plans already set into motion?





	A Vessel's Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is part three of the Vessel series. If you like my work please feel free to review.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SN but I would gladly trade for it!

_A Vessel's Trial_

Dean Winchester was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror with a shit eating grin on his face. He eyed the black feather that was imposed on the junction of his neck and shoulder and his grin grew. Turning away from the mirror he dried off and got dressed forgoing his shirt for the time being and instead tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans before heading downstairs. He was met by the smells of a home cooked breakfast as he made his way into the kitchen. Bobby was standing next to the stove with a cup of coffee talking to the archangel Gabriel, who was making said breakfast. The last person in there was his mate Castiel, who was watching with a serious eye as the older hunter grilled the archangel for information on angels.

“Hey Dean-o. How’d you sleep?” Gabriel asked holding out a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes to him with a smile, despite the fact that it was only five in the morning.

“Pretty good until my blankets got up and left.” He said taking the plate with a smile. 

Bobby frowned. “Your blankets got up and left? How much did you drink last night boy? Must have been a little too much if you went out and got some new ink.”

“Other then the one beer that was it.” Dean said, sitting at the table and digging in. “And it’s not really ink. It’s a bonding mark. It’s Cas’s bonding mark.” 

Bobby’s jaw dropped and he turned to look at the dark haired angel who seemed unable to pull his eyes away from the mark. He was going to bitch but seeing how relaxed his pseudo son was he decided against it. He hadn’t seen Dean that happy since he had been reunited with his brother after Sam had run off to collage. Turning to look at the angel again he realized that even Castiel seemed more relaxed, as a small smile was playing on his lips. 

Gabriel turned to take a closer look at the mark but didn’t touch it. “Wow. It looks good Cassie. I like it. I wasn’t sure if your mark would be a feather or not.”

“I like his feathers.” Dean said. “Black and beautiful.”

Bobby chuckled at the angel’s faint blush. “Well that’s all well and good but you still didn’t answer me about how your blankets ran off.”

“That was our fault.” Castiel said. “Gabriel and I let our wings out last night after our bonding to sleep and we both ended up wrapped around Dean. When we got up we this morning we gave him the furs but they aren’t as warm as angel wings.”

“Alright then. I’ve certainly heard enough.” Bobby said. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“After everyone eats we are going to leave and get Dean to his ex.” Gabriel said. “Sam is on his way here. I don’t know why but he thinks you’re dead.”

“That’s because Lucifer decided to explode Cas for hitting Michael with a molotov to give me time and then snapped Bobby’s neck when he shot him for trying to beat me to death.” Dean said around a mouthful of food.

Gabriel turned to glare at his brother. “You never told me that Castiel.”

“I didn’t think it to be relevant. I was resurrected and was able to bring Bobby back as well.” Cas said. “I didn’t want to impede your recovery.”

The blonde sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t take such risks.”

“I did it for love.”

“Yeah I know.” Gabe said with a smile. “We angels are stupid in love.”

Dean finished his plate and held it out to the archangel, who refilled it and handed it back along with a cup of coffee. “This is delicious. You’re an angel.” Dean said with a smile.

“Don’t I know it.” The shorter angel said. “Cassie are you sure you won’t eat?”

“I’m fine Gabriel.” Castiel assured him. “I am relieved that you seem to be feeling better after a night of rest and healing.”

“Yeah. My wing is still hurting but other then that I’m okay.” He said. “Once Dean finishes we need to leave. Bobby I am going to leave the Sigil Cuffs with you. If Sam does see them just tell him that a couple of hunters brought them in when they cleared out Bonesteel yesterday and that they took them off an angel that was being held captive.”

“And if he asks about you?” Bobby asked. “I don’t like lying for no reason.”

Gabriel nodded. “I understand but this is important. Sam thinks you’re still dead. If that is the case then you won’t know that he told Dean where to find me. He’ll probably want to know more about Dean then me. Especially if he thinks there is even the slightest chance that he did go after me. That being said tell him the truth. That Dean went to Lisa, which is where we are leaving for once those two stop making lovely eyes at each other.”

Dean just let out a smile but didn’t look away from Castiel. “I can’t help it. He’s jut got these baby blues that I can’t help but fall into.”

Castiel felt a blush rising and ducked his head. “I am unused to being told such things.”

“I’ll get you used to it soon enough.” Dean said, pulling on his shirt and jacket. “I’m finished. Anytime you’re ready we can go. I just need to grab my things.”

“Alright. Hurry up so we can go. I can feel Sam getting closer. We need to be long gone by then.” Gabe said. “I don’t...I can’t face Sam the way he is right now. It’ll hurt too much.”

Dean nodded and disappeared upstairs for a few minutes only to reappear with a small bag. “This is everything. I wish we didn’t have to leave so soon.”

Bobby grabbed Dean and pulled him into a hug. “You’ll see me again soon boy. This is for your own safety. Sam isn’t in his right mind and until we get him back it’s best the two of you not meet, you got that?” He released Dean and turned and shook Castiel’s hand before doing the same with Gabriel. “You boys look out for each other okay?”

“You know we will.” Dean said softly. “Later Bobby.” 

Bobby bid Dean and the two angel’s goodbye. Before leaving Gabriel slid him a piece of paper with his cell number on it making a joke about being caught up with the times. He watched from the front door as all three of them got into the Impala. Gabriel slid into the back while Cas took the passenger seat. Dean glanced back and waved at him before climbing into the driver’s seat. The car started and began to head down the drive when it suddenly vanished from sight. 

Bobby blinked. “Stupid angels.” 

 

Sam was quite surprised when he pulled up to find that Bobby’s front door was open. He glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of the black car he knew so well but there was nothing. Frowning he made his way up the porch and opened the screen door and went in. There was a plate of half finished food and a cup of still warm coffee sitting on the kitchen table. Sam pulled out his gun and held it at ready. While there was a chance that it was Dean he wasn’t going to take any risks. 

He moved quickly into the study only to pause at the sight of two inscribed silver cuffs sitting on the hunter’s desk. He moved closer and picked one up and looked it over closely, the rising sun glinting softly of the metal. The more he studied them the more certain he was that these were the cuffs that Lucifer had used to bind Gabriel. That left him with more questions though. Did Dean actually listen to him and go free Gabriel? If that was the case then where were his brother and the archangel? And why in the hell would they keep the cuffs?

There was the soft click of a gun being cocked and Sam whirled, dropping the cuff in his hand and pointing his gun. He came face to face with a double barrel shot gun. His green eyes trailed up the gun until he lowered his in shock. Bobby was staring at him with eyes filled with hate.

“Bobby?!” Sam asked, dropping his gun to the floor. “You’re alive? How? Lucifer...He...He snapped your neck!”

“Yeah. And he turned Cas into a cloud of red mist. What’s your point?” Bobby snapped shoving the gun closer. “You got a lot of nerve showing up here wearing my boy’s face!”

Sam took a step back, tripping over the cuff he had dropped, and landed hard on his ass. “Bobby stop! It’s me! I can prove it! Just test me! I’ll do anything!”

Bobby glared and picked up a special bottle that he kept handy for times such as these. It was holy water that had salt and silver dust in it. He opened it and without warning tossed it right into Sam’s face causing the boy to spit and sputter. He knew it wouldn’t do anything but he had to keep up appearances and Sam would expect him to test him. 

As Sam wiped his face off he lowered the gun. “So you’re you. How the hell did that happen?”

“I don’t know Bobby. I woke up in the cemetery two days ago. I...I would have been here sooner but there was something I needed to do and how are you even alive?” Sam asked as he stood and picked up the cuff he had dropped.

“Castiel was brought back. He brought me back.” Bobby said setting his gun aside and going to get his coffee. “Which I was grateful for.”

Sam chased Bobby into the kitchen. “What about Dean? Is he here? Or is he out on a hunt somewhere nearby?”

“Dean was here for a little while yeah but he left.” Bobby said. “Can’t say I blame him.”

Sam sucked in a breath. Maybe he had missed Dean last night. Maybe his brother had listened and went after Gabriel. Maybe he had told Castiel and they had gone together to free the archangel. There was only one way to know for sure.

“Did he say where he was going?”

“He said he was going to stay with a friend.” Bobby said. “Someone named Lisa.”

Sam nodded, not surprised but still wondering why Dean hadn’t listened to him. “It’s his ex. That was what he promised me.”

The older hunter picked up his coffee and his phone. “What me to give him a call? I’m sure he’d love to know you’re back.”

Sam just shook his head. “I’ve got something else I need to ask you about first. Where did you get these cuffs from?”

“What these?” He said snatching the cuff from Sam’s hand. “They were brought to me by a couple of hunters yesterday morning. I haven’t been able to find out much about them except what I was told. They said they pulled them off a nearly dead angel that they found when they cleared out a bunch of demons near Bonesteel.”

Sam froze. “You....You said Bonesteel.”

“Yeah I did.” Bobby asked taking his plate, coffee, and cuff to his desk. “What’s it to you?’

Sam whirled and slammed his hands down on the desk, making the older man jump. “Did they say what happened to the angel? Was he still alive? Did they take him with them? What?”

“What they hell has gotten into you boy? And how’d you know it was a guy angel?” Bobby asked glaring up at him.

“Bobby just answer me! What happened to the angel?!” Sam snapped.

Bobby stared hard at Sam. He hadn’t believed Gabriel when he said that Sam would have no morals but seeing him now he understood completely. It seemed that the younger Winchester was more then ready to do anything to get the information that he wanted. He seemed determined to do anything to find Gabriel even if it meant stepping on some toes along the way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the number the archangel had given him not quite believing that he needed to use it so soon.

He picked up his cell phone and typed in the number and brought the phone to his ear keeping a careful eye on the young hunter. 

The phone rang once before it was answered. ^You’ve reached the Archangel Hotline. Business or pleasure for you today?^

Bobby frowned. “Yeah hey this is Bobby.”

^I know who it is. I have caller ID.^ The archangel replied.

“Yeah that’s right. Robert Singer. The one you brought the cuffs to. I hate to bother you but I have a very anxious young man here who was asking me some questions about the angel you found.” Bobby said. “You got a minute?”

^Fuck.^ There was the background noise of someone scolding the archangel. ^Bite me Cassie. What’s he want to know?^

“Yeah the angel you found. What happened to him? You said he was injured right?”

^Okay. I didn’t think he be there that damn quick. He must really be on the ball. Okay tell him that the angel flew off despite being asked to come with them.^

“Okay I’ll tell him.” Bobby said. “They said that the angel flew off. They tried to get him to come with them but he didn’t want to.”

“Did the angel say where he was going or what his name was?” Sam asked.

“What about a name or where he was heading?” Bobby asked.

^No name but he was heading for Broward County in Florida.^

Bobby didn’t understand why there was a chuckle in the archangel’s voice or why Dean was yelling about him being a twisted sicko. “Florida? Okay. Thanks. Call me if you need anything.” Bobby said hanging up. “Broward County Florida ring any bells for you kid?” Bobby asked.

“The Mystery Spot.” Sam said picking up his gun and hurriedly tucking it in his pants. “That’s got to be him! I’ve got to go Bobby! I need to get to Florida. I have to see him.”

“See who?!” 

“The angel they freed was the archangel Gabriel. I need to find him. I was with him while Lucifer was possessing me. He was torturing him. I need to get to him. He could be in serious trouble.” Sam said.

“What about Dean?!” Bobby asked as Sam headed out the door.

“I’ll stop in and see him on the way. I have to go!” Sam said heading out the door.

 

“Why the hell would you send Sam there?” Dean asked, his eyes flicking up to meet Gabriel’s eyes in the mirror. “That’s the last place I’d send him.”

“Because that was where I realized that Sam was my mate. We started our bond by me granting his request to bring you back.” Gabriel said shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Imagine my surprise. I’d been alone all this time and suddenly I find him. And I managed to make him hate me.” 

“Well I’m glad that you worked it out.” Dean said. “We’re almost there. What’s the plan?”

“Cassie and I are going to get a room at the motel and take turns watching out for you know who.” The archangel said stretching out in the back seat.

“I seriously doubt Voldermort is going to show up but I’d love a chance to gank him.” Dean said with a smile, earning a chuckle from one angel and a look of confusion from the other.

“Who is this Voldermort and what has he done that he needs to be destroyed for?” Castiel asked.

“It’s a character in a book Cas. A bad guy this kid has to kill.” Dean replied. “Remind me to get you the books to read. So how long am I staying? Just so I know what to tell Lisa.”

Gabriel seemed to think about it. “No more then a few days. Just enough for your brother to make you think you are out. Can you handle that?”

“Yeah, but I’m not going to lie to Lisa. If we do this I am telling her the truth. I don’t want to hurt her and Ben.” Dean said. “They mean too much to me.”

“I agree with Dean.” Castiel said. “It is best they know what they are getting into so we can better protect them.”

“Deal.” Gabe said. “Drop Cassie and I off at the motel here and we’ll join you once you call us.”

Dean nodded and pulled into a cheap motel. He only stopped the car long enough for the angels to hop out and grab a kiss from Castiel. Once sure they were both okay he took his time driving to Lisa’s. By the time he got there he was so worked up that he was completely out of sorts. He parked out in front of her house, the early morning sun glinting off the windows. Working up the courage he got out of his baby and walked up to the front door and knocked. Lisa opened it a few seconds later and was greeted with his broken expression.

“Dean?” Lisa asked softly. “What’s happened?”

“I...” Dean cursed himself for his voice breaking. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah. Let me get you a drink. Go ahead and sit on the couch.” Lisa said letting him in and shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Dean heading into the living room where he was greeted with by Ben hugging him tightly around the waist. “Dean I missed you!”

Dean hugged him back. “I missed you too kiddo.”

“Are you okay Dean? You don’t look so good.” Ben said shoving him down on the couch and curling up next to him.

Dean let him and let the stress of the past few days ease out of him. “I’m not sure.” Dean admitted.

Lisa brought a hot cup of coffee in and passed it to Dean. “It’s okay Dean. Take your time and start at the beginning. We’re here for you.”

That was all it took. Dean took a deep breath and began to explain. He told them everything. From how he lost his parents to Sam being addicted to demon blood to starting the Apocalypse. He talked about selling his soul, his time in hell, about Castiel saving him and about being Michael’s vessel. He held tight onto Ben as he talked about losing Sam and Adam to Michael and Lucifer and watching Lucifer kill Bobby and Cas and them Sam pulling himself, their brother, and the two archangels into hell. The last thing that spilled out was about Sam’s soul mate bond to Gabriel and how they saved the archangel and how he himself was bonded to his own angel and how his brother was now without a soul. By the time he finished, with them taking breaks to eat and let him rest, it was well into evening.

“Oh Dean.” Lisa said looking at the man she still loved. “You’ve been through so much Dean and you’re still going through it.”

“You’re so strong Dean.” Ben said hugging him tightly. 

“I wish I was as strong as you think I am kiddo. I don’t even know how I’ve lasted this long.” Dean admitted. “Dumb luck I guess.”

Lisa came over and sat on Dean’s other side and hugged him tightly. For the first time in a long time Dean felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Lisa and Ben had listened and then hadn’t judged him, but still loved him. It gave him a sense of normality for the first time since all those years ago when John had handed him Sam and told him to run. Lisa let go of him and headed into the kitchen and brought out a plate of spaghetti.

“Here. You look like you could use a meal. So Dean exactly what do you need us to do?” Lisa asked, watching Dean dig into the food.

“I made a promise to Sam that I wouldn’t try to free him from the Cage. I promised him that I would get out of the hunter’s life. He made me promise that I would come to you and try to have a normal life.” Dean said. “I know now that there was no way I could keep that promise. I just need Sam to see me here and believe that I am out. Once he’s gone I need to get back to Cas and Gabe. Can I crash here for a few days?”

Lisa nodded and kissed Dean’s cheek. “You don’t have to ask. You’re always welcome here Dean. Ben and I will always be here for you.”

Just then there was a small thud and Gabriel appeared, having crashed into the chair by the fireplace. He shot the humans an apologetic look and proceeded to stand and snapped his fingers to fix the mess he made. Castiel appeared a few seconds later looking quite angry at the archangel. He crossed his arms and glared at his brother and Gabriel actually looked a bit sheepish.

“I told you not to fly without me.” Castiel said. “You could have hurt yourself.”

“I didn’t realize my balance would be so off.” Gabriel admitted, before turning to Dean. “Heya Dean-o. Miss Lisa, Ben.”

“You okay Gabe?” Dean asked.

“No he’s not okay.” Cas snapped. “I told him it was dangerous to fly while his wing was still healing. He seems to think he knows better.”

Ben jumped up and ran right to Gabriel and hugged him. Gabe’s expression changed to a soft smile as he hugged Ben back. The boy seemed quite thrilled with the archangel and only released him when the angel gave him a candy bar. Once Ben was occupied Gabe and Cas took a seat across from Dean and Lisa with a smile.

“You two must be Castiel and Gabriel. Dean said you’ll be watching us?” Lisa asked. 

Castiel nodded. “We don’t know exactly how Sam is going to react so we are here incase he reacts badly. We know he’s trying to get to Gabriel but we aren’t sure how far he’ll be willing to go to get back to him.”

“So who are you trying to protect? Dean or Gabriel?” Lisa asked curiously.

“Believe it or not I’m trying to protect Dean.” Gabriel said. “The Sam you know isn’t there right now. Think of him as a doll with Sam’s face and memories. It’s bad news.”

Lisa nodded. “I understand and I’ll do what I can to help.”

“Just keep your eyes open. If you see or even think you see Sam or get the feeling your are being followed over the next few days just call our names. We can hear you and will be nearby to help even if you can’t see us.” Castiel said. “Your safety comes first.”

Dean smiled at Castiel and the angel flushed and ducked his head.

Lisa let out a small giggle. “Wow. You two are so cute.”

Castiel cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I...am still getting used to human customs.” He muttered. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but then frowned. His eyes narrowed and there was a sudden fluttering and both angels were gone. Dean understood what happened and he reached over and pulled Lisa close, hugging her tightly. She responded by hugging back, and Dean realized that she wasn’t really hugging him but using her position to look out the window. After a few minutes she let go and stood, taking him by the hand and leading him towards the kitchen. 

“I didn’t see anything but it felt like someone was watching us.” Lisa said. 

“It was Sam.” Castiel said as he reappeared in the kitchen with a fluttering of feathers. “He was here watching you Dean.”

“Is that why you bailed?” Dean asked. 

“No. I had to make sure that Gabriel reached the motel safely.” The dark haired angel said. “I couldn’t risk him crashing again. Sam was watching the house to make sure you kept your promise. I must admit it looked rather convincing from outside. It looked like...”

Lisa let go of Dean and shoved him towards the angel. “Don’t just sit there Dean. He needs you.”

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his angel, his smile growing as he felt the angel bury his face into his chest. “I’m all yours Cas. I’m not going anywhere.”

The young woman gave them a smile. “I’m sorry for hugging your husband.”

Castiel blushed. “I don’t mind too much. I know that you only did what you need to.”

“How the hell did he get here so fast?” Dean asked. “I mean he was just at Bobby’s this morning and now he’s here? That’s like a twelve hour drive.”

“Eleven hours and twenty three minutes.” Castiel said pulling away from Dean and slipping him a key to the motel. “I need to get back to Gabriel. I’ll see you first thing in the morning okay?”

Dean nodded and pulled his angel close and kissed him soundly. Castiel made a small noise at the sudden kissing and when the human finally released him, his blue eyes were dilated. Dean chuckled and gave him a less passionate kiss that had a blush rising to the angel’s cheeks before he left in a flurry of feathers. Hearing a giggle Dean turned to Lisa and blushed, realizing that he had gotten carried away.

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. I’m just glad you have someone who can handle the life you lead Dean.” Lisa said.

“Me too.” Dean said, reaching up to touch the feather. “Me too.”

 

Sam got out of the car and walked up the block to where knew Lisa’s house was. He was nearly there when he paused. He reached up to touch his neck where he felt a faint warm sensation. It was fleeting and gone before he could try to make sense of it. Shrugging it off he stepped under the light of a lamp post and watched Lisa’s house. 

His brother was sitting on the couch with Lisa. Without warning Dean reached over and pulled her into a hug. Seeing how she was facing the window Sam took a few steps back and out of the light. He watched them embrace and then Lisa stood and pulled Dean to his feet and lead him further into the house. It seemed like Dean was trying to get on with his life just like he promised. 

At least that was one thing he had managed to do right. He was still confused about why Dean hadn’t listen to him. Why did Dean ignore him when he gave him the address? Why hadn’t Dean saved Gabriel? Did he not care? Or did Dean hate him so much for falling into the Cage that he refused to listen to him? He wanted to go knock on the door and demand answers from his brother even if it meant beating him nearly to death again. 

Instead he forced himself to turn around and walk away. Beating his brother to a bloody pulp wouldn’t help him get to Gabriel any faster. He had to get to Florida as quickly as possible. If his mate was still injured then he was going to need help and protection. He cast one last glance at the house before pulling out his cell phone.

^Yeah? Is that you Sam?^ Samuel asked.

Sam smiled. “Yeah. I found Dean. Seems like he doesn’t know anything. I’m in Cicero, Indiana right now. I don’t think he’ll be good for much of anything since he’s so busy chasing a piece of tail.”

^Alright so are you coming back? I managed to find some people who can help us.^ Samuel said. ^And we could use a hunter like you.^

“I’ll be back.” Sam promised as he headed to his car. “I just need to head down to Florida. I got a lead saying that Gabriel might be there. Once I check it out I’m coming back.”

^Alright. See you soon.^ Samuel said.

Sam hung up the phone and opened the door of his car only to pause. There it was again only this time it was so much stronger. He felt the warmth spreading from his neck and down to his chest. He reached up and started to touch it when it was suddenly gone again. Behind him there was the sound of fluttering wings but when he turned there was nothing there. Frowning he shrugged and got into his car and started it. He threw his cell phone in the seat next to him and put the car in gear and floored it, heading towards the nearest highway.

 

Castiel slammed Gabriel into the floor of the motel room as they landed. “Are you stupid?”

Gabriel winced as his back hit the carpet roughly. “No!”

“Then you are suicidal!” Castiel snapped, pinning his brother to the floor.

“Get off me!” The archangel yelled twisting under the enraged angel.

There was a flash of gold and Gabriel froze as his own blade was held to his throat. Gold eyes stared up into sky blue. For several long minutes neither of them moved, their gazes locked and unwavering. It was the archangel who broke first, his gaze dropping. He relaxed under the blade and the will to fight drained out of him. Castiel remained where he was, one hand fisted into Gabriel’s jacket, the other holding the blade to his brother’s throat.

“You cannot play these types of games Gabriel. If Sam Winchester had seen you what you do think would have happened?” Castiel asked, his voice rougher then normal due to his anger. “He certainly wouldn’t have welcomed you with open arms. Right now he is no better then Lucifer! He is a soulless being that does not care if you are in pain or not!”

“I am aware of that.” Gabriel ground out. “Believe me I am aware.”

“When I took up your blade it was a promise! A promise to protect you! That means I will protect you from everything that threatens your existence even if it’s yourself!” Castiel said. “I will not allow you to fall back into the arms of someone who cares nothing for you!”

“Sam loves me!”

“That was not Sam!”

Gabriel glared up at his brother but it was weak. “Tell that to our bond.”

Castiel sighed and removed the blade and replaced it to it’s hiding spot before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Gabriel’s lips before laying his head over his heart. “I love you but I will not watch as he destroys you. You... You are the only one that doesn’t look at me with hate in his eyes for what I did nor are you disgusted by what my blacken wings represent.”

Gabriel froze at his brother’s whispered admission. Castiel’s wings, as he found out from ease dropping on other angels, were seen as a disgrace. The ash of hell that had blackened them when he freed Dean’s soul was seen as a taint to the other angels. He had even heard that Castiel never allowed his wings to be seen, even by other angels after the rumors had spread about the change in their color. As for his brother’s rebellion against heaven he could understand that. Most angels probably took it as an offense but what he himself had done was no different. While Castiel had stood for what he believed in, Gabriel had told them where he stood and then fled, faking his own death.

He now understood why Castiel didn’t hesitate to take up his blade to be an Archangel Guardian when so many others would have refused. Gabriel was the only angel left that didn’t bare a grudge against him. It must have been extremely lonely for him, as angels are such social creatures with each other. An angel never slept alone because they all had the same craving for the warmth of each other and their Father. How long had Castiel been denied that right? The right to seek the comfort he so craved. As it was he had chosen to lose himself in the bodies he summoned to drown out that feeling of being cold and alone.

With a sigh of his own Gabriel wrapped his arms around Castiel, hugging the younger angel tight to his chest. The dark haired angel shuddered in his embrace and he could feel the sobs he was struggling to hold in. He reached up and tangled one hand in those dark locks and kissed the top of his head. He released his golden wings and wrapped them just as tightly around them both.

“I am so sorry Castiel.” Gabriel said. “I’m here now. I won’t leave you alone again. You can share in my warmth. I’ll never deny you.”

With those words the damn broke and Castiel began sobbing harshly into Gabriel’s chest. He held tightly onto his charge, relishing in the feeling of peace that he never thought he’d feel again. He never would have dreamed of finding comfort in a rebel angel and his mate but it was there. The warmth, the sense of peace, and the overall feeling of contentment. With a snap of his fingers he moved them both to the bed and settled in. A second snap had them out of their clothes and a happy sigh from Castiel as warm feathers brushed against bare skin. It was time to for him to stop running and be the big brother that he should be.

 

Dean used his key to unlock room number 4, carefully balancing the box of doughnuts and the cup crate that was on top of it. He carefully looked around and then slipped inside. He shut the door behind him and paused at seeing the two angels laying naked on the bed together and wrapped up in black and golden wings. Shrugging he sat the food down on the table and took one of the cups and pulled out a glazed doughnut. Grabbing a chair he pulled it closer to the bed and grabbed the remote intending to turn the television on but he stopped when he noticed a pair of gold eyes watching him with a smile.

“Morning. Sleep well?” Dean asked softly. “Even though Cas insists that you guys don’t sleep I think there’s been enough emotional upsets that we all need our forty winks.”

Gabriel smiled softly and looked down at his brother who was still sleeping peacefully. It seemed that neither of them had moved much during the night. Cas’s head was still resting over his heart and his fingers were still tangled in those dark locks. The only difference was that Castiel now had both hands buried into the feathers of his wings as if afraid the archangel would disappear during the night.

“Yeah. I think we both slept good. Sorry you had to find us both like this.” Gabriel said. “We probably would have been in separate beds but I did a stupid thing last night.”

Dean frowned, his green eyes narrowing. “What ‘stupid thing’ did you do?”

The archangel held a bit tighter onto Castiel. “I went to see Sam. Castiel stopped me before I managed to reveal myself. Then we had a fight about it. He made me realize what I didn’t want to see. He’s an outcast like me. Even if I ever returned to heaven I wouldn’t be welcomed. I ran. I would be seen as a coward in their eyes. Much like how Cassie became an outcast first because of his black wings then even worse with his rebellion. All we have now is each other. It made me realize that I need to be the brother he needs me to be.”

“And the reason you’re both in the buff?” Dean asked.

“Angels are very social creatures. We would often rest in groups for warmth and comfort. I haven’t felt that since before Luci was cast down. Cas hasn’t felt it since he pulled you from hell.” Gabriel admitted. “We needed this.”

Dean nodded and took a drink of his hot chocolate. After a few seconds he got up and grabbed a chocolate iced doughnut and brought it over to Gabriel, who took it with a big smile. The smile grew when the archangel saw that it was also filled with chocolate cream. He gave a little happy noise as he bit into the still warm pastry. He noticed the hunter’s eyes were trained on his mate as they lay there entwined and a stray thought suddenly occurred to him. 

“Does this bother you? The fact that your mate is sleeping nude with someone that isn’t you?”

Dean shook his head. “Not really. If you knew some of the fantasies I have rolling around in my head you’d probably run away in fear and take Cas with you.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Not likely. I saw the way you were eyeing his tie that night. And don’t think that piercing escaped my sight either. You’re quite lucky that I didn’t join you.”

Dean suddenly found the cup in his hands very interesting.

Gabe broke into chuckles. “Really?”

Dean glanced at Castiel before looking back to his cup. “I’ve always liked it a bit on the wild side. After I discovered I liked guys too it just got worse. I like my sex with a bit of pain and am damn near willing to try just about anything. I’ve done bondage, blood play, role play, d and s, and even pain play.” He shook his head and let out a harsh laugh. “Alistair had quite a bit of fun when he found that out. But he didn’t get a chance to do anything. I always ended up distracting him.”

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. “At least you managed to save yourself.”

The hunter nodded. “Yeah. But I guess now I need to start repressing some things. I’m going to have to go vanilla for a long time. I don’t want to scare Cas away with my kinks.”

“I’m not going anywhere Dean.”

Shocked green eyes met sleepy blue. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

Castiel began to shift and Gabriel’s golden wings disappeared to reveal the younger angel. As he stretched out, Cas’s black wings unfolded until they nearly filled the room. Dean’s eyes followed the iridescent black feathers, his hand unconsciously drifting up to the mark near his neck. Suddenly Castiel’s wings gave a gentle flap and he was now seated on his mate’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good morning Dean. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I brought doughnuts and hot chocolate.” He said setting his cup aside to run his hands over the bare body in his lap. “Though this might be a better breakfast.”

“Nope. Chocolate is the breakfast of champions.” Gabriel said going over to the box.

Castiel might have disagreed if it wasn’t for the fact that Dean’s lips were suddenly covering his. He let out a low moan as Dean’s tongue teased at his lips before sliding inside. They kissed until the need for air because too great for them to ignore. As they broke apart and wolf whistle sounded causing them both to remember that they were not alone. Gabe was now wearing a pair of red silk boxers and waving a hand in front of his face.

“Careful you two. You’re making it hot in here.” Gabriel said.

Castiel glared at his brother. “You are not helping Gabriel.”

“Who said I was supposed to?” He asked, his eyebrows wiggling.

Castiel suddenly dropped his glare and turned to stare down at Dean before looking back up at the archangel. “Is now a good time to finish it?”

The blonde shrugged and pointed at Dean, since his mouth was full of another doughnut.

“Is now a good time to finish what?” The hunter asked. 

“Our mating.” Castiel said. “I still want to wear your mark.”

Dean frowned. “I thought we did finish.”

Castiel reached up and ran a hand through his mussed hair. “I marked you as mine. Now I want you to mark me as yours. This time I would be to one to....Play catch?” He asked trying to see if he remembered the words Dean had used correctly.

“Oh.” Dean said. “I didn’t think you’d want to consider that option.”

Castiel pulled back from his mate, not liking the flat tone of his voice. “And why would I not? You promised me everything did you not?”

“Yeah I did. I just....As stupid as it sound it just seems kinda wrong for a human to mount an angel. You taking me that I can understand. I’m just a human after all.” The human said softly.

The angel leaned down and captured his mate’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I would be honored to share my body with you.”

Dean’s eyes slid closed at the kiss only to reopen as the angel pulled away. When he blinked Castiel was laying on the bed once more. Grinning Dean quickly shed his jacket and shirt followed quickly by his boots and socks. Seeing the lust filled eyes of his angel he pounced pinning him to the bed and kissing him harshly. He felt Cas’s hands slide down his chest and fumble with the button of his jeans before finally popping it open and slipping a hand inside to caress his half hard length.

Dean grinned into the kiss and thrust into the warm hand caressing him. It brought a low moan from the angel, and he was released and his pants were now frantically being forced down his hips. The hunter pulled away and quickly shucked the denim and rejoined his angel on the bed. Castiel seemed pleased by the fact that he had gone commando today and he couldn’t help but take a moment to rub against the angel, savoring the feeling of his angel’s warm skin.

“Dean....I want...” Castiel whispered. 

“I know.” Dean said kissing him gently. “Just need something first.”

There was a quite snap and a bottle of strawberry lubricant was suddenly next to his hand. Dean picked up the bottle and glanced at what was written before smiling. Only a sugar addicted archangel turned Trickster would give him edible lube. He turned and glanced at the archangel who gave him a shit eating from across the room. Shaking his head he turned back to his mate.

“Okay. Ready? I’m going to go slow. Let me know if it’s too much.” Dean said opening the tube and pouring some onto his hand. “We can stop if you need a minute. I won’t rush you.”

Castiel closed his eyes and nodded not too sure what to expect. His hunter slid down between his legs and he felt his wet fingers slide lower until they brushed a certain area that had him jumping. He opened his eyes to find those green eyes staring back at him. Dean was sitting still, his hand still poised and touching him but not yet moving. He was confused until he remembered what Dean said. The brunette was waiting for him to adjust. 

Taking a deep breath he nodded and felt those fingers brush against him again. “D-Dean...”

“It’s okay. I’m right here.” Came the soft reply followed by a kiss on his knee.

“I’m okay. I just...” He hesitated unsure of how to explain that he couldn’t make his body relax.

“We don’t have to do this now Cas. It can wait.” Dean said.

“No! I want to do this I just--”

Cas stopped suddenly as a gentle hum filled the air. Gabriel was humming. It was a very old tune, one he remembered from his days as a fledgling. Hearing the tune brought a sense of comfort to him and he couldn’t help but start to relax. Dean, apparently sensing the change in him, brushed his entrance again and this time he didn’t jump but stayed relaxed. He didn’t even flinch when a single digit finally slipped into him.

“Is this okay?” Came the hesitant question as that question finger was gently thrust into his body.

“It feels strange.” He admitted. “But it’s not unpleasant.”

“Ready for another?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I think I’m okay.”

He winced as a second finger entered his body. It was only slightly uncomfortable but there was no real pain. The slight burn as Dean carefully began to prepare him was actually slightly enjoyable. I made him wonder if this was the same thing Dean felt when he had taken him during their first mating. If it was then he could see why his mate enjoyed it. A third finger slipped into him and he let out a small hiss of pain.

“D-Dean!” He cried out his body tensing.

“It know. It’s okay. It’s going to hurt a little but it’ll fade. Just bare with it and try not to tense up because that will make it hurt worse.” Dean whispered softly. “Just focus on the music.”

The angel nodded and closed his eyes and listened to the gentle humming that was slowly shifting into a quietly sung song. He could feel himself relaxing again. The fingers in him moved and he was surprised to find that the hunter was right and that the pain was slowly fading. The fingers slid a bit deeper and they suddenly hit a spot inside him that had him seeing stars.

“AH!”

“Found it.” Came the smug response to his shout even as those fingers hit it again pulling another shout from him. “Ready for the main course?’

“Please!” The angel all but screamed, those fingers stabbing that spot once more.

The fingers were pulled from his body and he let out a whine. He didn’t want Dean to stop, he wanted more! He looked down to see that Dean had the lube ready and was messing with his silver piercing; a bar this time. The elder Winchester must have felt his eyes on him because he looked up with at him with a sheepish smile. Understanding dawned on him that Dean was removing the bar for him.

“Leave it.”

Dean hesitated. “You sure?”

“Yes. Please. Leave it.”

The brunette nodded and used the lube on himself before sliding back between his spread legs. “Ready Cas?”

He nodded and jumped when he felt the metal touching him but he closed his eyes and focused on the soft singing. He felt Dean’s hand slide up his body then across his arm and finally to his hand where their fingers entangled. A small smile spread across his lips only to slide off at the sudden thrust that buried his mate completely in his body. He tightened his grip on their entwined hand and he arched at the sudden pain that came with it. Kisses were raining down on his face and it was then that he realized he was crying.

“I’ve got you Cas.” Dean said softly between kisses, his voice strained. “I’m right here. Just relax and the pain will pass.”

Castiel relaxed his body as best he could. It burned badly but it was fading leaving him with a strange feeling of being full. It was not what he thought it would feel like but it was better then he thought. He shifted slightly and brought a small hiss from Dean. Frowning he shifted again and it brought a louder hiss and the hunter’s free hand came down to pin his hips to the bed. His eyes went to his mate’s face only to find that his green eyes were closed and his face was twisted in concentration.

“Dean? It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

The brunette nodded and he pulled back slightly and gave a shallow thrust. The angel below him gave a shudder and clenched around him. Grinning he gave a harder thrust, his eyes still closed as he tired not to blow it. His angel’s pleasure was more important then his at the moment but taking a virgin had always tested his control. This time was no different but it seemed to be better then he imagined because this wasn’t some random face from some random bar. This was Cas.

“Dean it’s okay. Please. Don’t hold back.” Cas’s rough voice whispered.

Dean opened his eyes to stared down into lust filled blue. “I don’t want to hurt you Cas. You mean too much to me.”

“You can’t hurt me Dean.” Castiel reassured him. “I’m an angel.”

Dean let out a low moan as his control slipped and he pulled back and thrust hard pulling a shout from his angel.

“More!”

Grinning the hunter complied pinning his angel’s hips and adjusting his grip. The next thrust sent the angel into screams let him know that he was nailing his prostate. Cas seemed to lose himself as well and the angel began clawing at his back attacking his neck with harsh bites in between his screams. It didn’t take long for Dean to feel that familiar coil in his gut and he reached out a began stroking his angel in time with his thrusts. Castiel’s hands suddenly fisted into his hair and he bared his neck. Dean took the hint and bit the angel hard triggering both their orgasms as the angel managed to choke out a few words before going completely limp.

Dean looked down at the angel’s flushed face he realized that Cas had completely passed out. He leaned down and kissed the angel’s flushed cheek. Pulling back his eyes were drawn to the angel’s neck where a small black symbol appeared in the angel’s skin along with his initials. Grinning like a fool he carefully pulled himself off his angel and turned to find Gabriel standing next to the bed with a wet rag. He took the rag and cleaned them both up before turning back to the archangel who snapped his fingers and changed the bed to a larger one with clean sheets.

“What does this symbol mean?” Dean asked laying down next to the dark haired angel.

Gabriel leaned in close and looked at the mark on his brother’s neck. “It’s Enochian. It means ‘Eternally’. Not a bad choice.”

Dean’s eyes trailed from Cas’s mark and a sudden thought occurred to him cause him to look at Gabriel. “You don’t have one.” 

The archangel flinched and drew back but the hunter caught his wrist and held him in place. “Let go Dean.”

“You don’t have a mark. Why don’t you have a mark?” Dean asked, tightening his grip.

“Because after I marked Sam, my brother put him to sleep so he could torture me using Sam’s body. You saw the blood on me.” Gabriel spat. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out how.”

“So what’s going to happen to you?” Dean asked. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Sam won’t.” Gabriel said. “Will you please let me go?”

Green eyes narrowed. “Are you going to run away?”

“No.”

Dean let go and watched as Gabriel pulled away long enough to strip out of his boxers and join them on the bed, laying against the headboard next to Castiel. “Okay. Now I’m comfortable. You may continue your integration.”

“What did you mean by Sam won’t be okay?” Dean asked sitting up to join the archangel.

“Our bond is incomplete. Even without a soul Sam will feel the need to try to complete our bond.” Gabriel said softly. “You didn’t feel the pull because it wasn’t that long until you and Cassie completed yours. Right now....Right now it is very dangerous for me to be near Sam because he’ll be no kinder to then Lucifer was.”

Realization flashed in Dean’s eyes. “That’s why Cas was so pissed off at you. If Sam had gotten to you before Cas found you--”

“I would have been in no better shape then when you found me.” Gabe admitted, reaching down to run his fingers through Castiel’s black locks. “I can feel the pull to complete the bond as well. It’s just no where near as bad because my half is complete.”

The blonde and brunette fell silent after that, each lost in their own thoughts. The silence was broken only when the sleeping angel curled against Dean, resting his head on his mate’s stomach. The archangel smiled and his wings appeared and laid over the three of them with a faint rustle. Dean watched and grinned at the smile that lit up Cas’s face as the feather’s enveloped him and one hand gripped them tightly. He looked up at the shorter angel to see that he was smiling as well.

“So what are we going to do Gabe?” Dean asked softly. “I mean if Sam really is going to keep coming after you then it won’t be safe to stay here long.”

“I know.” Gabe admitted. “I think I’m going to break a few angelic laws to give us an advantage. I want to train you. Well you and Cassie.”

“Train us?” The hunter echoed.

“Yes. I am going to train you both as if you were archangels like me. I want you to be able to protect yourselves if need be. Raphael is starting a war. There are things at work here that even I can’t see Dean. All I can do is to teach you what I can to help you win. I made the right choice when I stood up to Lucifer and sided with you. Now I’m going to stand by that choice. I’m throwing my lot in with you Winchesters.” Gabriel said. “You seem to be the under-dogs and I’ll be the Archangel up your sleeve.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you Gabriel. This means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome Dean-o. Now get some rest. We’ve got a long week ahead of us.”

 

Sam slammed the door to his motel room shut. He had searched the entire town from top to bottom at least twice and asked every person he could but he’d had no luck. No one had seen anyone matching Gabriel’s description. That could mean one of three things. Either the archangel had been here and left, had never made it here, or had never been heading here to begin with. So either Bobby was lying or the hunters that had given him the cuffs were lying.

His cell phone began ringing and he all but yanked it from his pocket to answer it. “What?!”

^Do you answer all your phone calls this way?^ Samuel asked. ^We’ve got a place where we can set up and a small team. Cousins of yours that grew up in the life.^

“Yeah and?” Sam asked.

^And I wanted to give you the address and see if you still wanted to help out. We could use your help Sam.^ His grandfather said softly. 

“Look I appreciate this I really do Samuel but I need to find Gabriel. It’s important.” Sam ground out. “I need to find him.”

^I understand that boy but if you help us I’m sure we can find him easier then if you do this alone. We have resources that you can use. Information that might help. Old Campbell family records that might be of use to you.^ He said gently. ^What do you say?^

Sam was quiet for several minutes, thinking over the offer. “Yeah. If it’ll help me find Gabriel then I’m in. What’s the address?” 

Sam jotted down the address and hung up. With a sigh he tossed his phone on the bed and grabbed his bag pulling out some clean clothes. He stripped off his shirt, boots, and socks and headed into the bathroom intent on taking a steaming shower. As he sat his clothes of the sink he glanced in the mirror more out of habit then anything else only to do a double take. 

Moving his hair aside he stared hard at his reflection. There at the junction of his neck and shoulder was a mark. One of Gabriel’s golden feathers was tattooed on his skin. He reached up and traced the mark; it was more like someone had taken a feather and made it imprint on his skin before coloring it gold. He remembered when then had mated that Gabriel had bit him and whispered something. This explained the warmth he felt. It was their bond.

An evil smirk appeared on his face as his green eyes took in the mark on his neck. If he could find the right information then he might have a way to track the archangel. It would only be a matter of time now until Gabriel was with him again. Laughing to himself he knew that this time nothing would keep them apart.


End file.
